


[侑及] Body shots

by piaomeow



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaomeow/pseuds/piaomeow
Summary: ※ 宫侑×及川彻，在北冰洋自娱自乐。※ Phone sex注意。※ 漫画未完结时间线产物。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, 侑及
Kudos: 8





	[侑及] Body shots

“闭嘴啦，你真的很讨厌哎……”  
  
“嗯哼～？先打过来的是前辈你吧，停下来会寂寞的又是谁呢——”

  


是拉锯战，及川彻悲愤地纠结着眉，半张脸埋进枕头只漏几声不痛快的闷闷气音。  
  
他已经热起来了，手机在枕边开的公放，狡猾狐狸似笑非笑的嗓音透过扬声器纠缠上来，就像他本人一样热烈直白。  
  
“喂喂，前辈？生气了？别不出声啊及川さん，快乐的事情要一起分享才对嘛。”  
  
“吵死了～～你倒是悠闲……”  
  
“也没有啦，毕竟要让前辈舒服。我猜猜，敏感度超～赞的前辈、应该早就勃起了吧？”  
  
及川耳根开始烧烫，每次宫侑在身上胡作非为的时候那张万恶的嘴肯定也不闲着，害他老是一受折腾就有连锁反应，想装作听不见都会被红热耳廓出卖。一边甩锅似的推卸事情进展到这种地步的责任，一边乖巧又老实地哼唧两声算作应承——这不怪他、真的，拜通话那头在排球以外的事情上也颇有天赋的后辈所赐，这副身体对爱抚的瘾一旦挣脱平日极力克制的禁锢，就连理智也会迅速沦陷。  
  
“前辈乖，有把后面都照顾到吗？”  
  
“才不要自己碰！”  
  
“那怎么行，虽然那是我的领地，可是前辈不进去很难被满足吧？怪我怪我——所以、这次先原谅你。”  
  
“并没有那回事……说什么呢バカキツネ！”  
  
“是～是，笨蛋狐狸的白痴男友有没有在好好摸？啊—真想亲眼见证，及川さん表情一定超色的。呐、真的不可以开视频吗？”  
  
“绝、对、不要～！”  
  
“喔，害羞了害羞了——”  
  
及川听得见失笑的气音越过电流，还嘴的气势忽地就弱了下来。  
  
他有点恐慌，却止不住轻易被对方蛊惑，仿佛宫侑的声线能抚平躁动，但这种依赖无疑饮鸩止渴。手心被腺液沾得粘腻，那个身高直逼自己的二传后辈也有一双长茧的手，每次握着那根昂扬性器都会坏心地摩挲顶缝——他也照做了，闭上眼想象那是在被年下恋人仔细伺候，呼吸不受控地发沉。  
  
“我说啊、每次我摸前辈的时候，手感结实的肌肉都会有轻微颤抖…其实很怕痒吧，及川さん？肤色也很白，为什么晒不黑呢，引人犯罪啊～叫我总是很想往肩窝上咬个牙印，出血才好……有感觉了吗？及川前辈里面又软又热，肯定在主动挤压着邀请我了。”  
  
可恶……与其说是狐狸，这家伙根本是只大尾巴狼才对！及川听着他的形容恨恨地咬了下嘴唇，宫侑确实喜欢动嘴，除了用说的还爱到处又亲又啃。他的身体分明不像女孩子那么柔软，那家伙却扑食似的咬得起劲，害他在更衣室换衣服时总是心惊胆战，生怕平日费劲隐藏的斑斑驳驳被队友发现——让岩ちゃん知道了可不是一顿痛扁就能解决的，尽管约会的次数屈指可数，也不见得宫侑哪回能大发慈悲放过他。  
  
……比起那些有的没的，混蛋、用摸的根本不够啊。扩音器有些失真的放大无法还原恋人在耳畔叨念那些心跳加速的字眼时一并传递的气息和温热，青城主将没敢睁眼，幻象里的宫侑朝他露出了不失邪气的笑容。很快地，沾湿了的左手挪向颈间，小心轻触着让指肚从喉结摸到锁骨、再往下顺到了胸口，最后模仿着谁的举动慢吞吞揉起乳尖。  
  
宫侑铁了心要逗他的话，八成会把这里当做玩弄的重点。搓或是拧都不过是寻常把戏，恶趣味十足的关西狐狸除了会用牙齿叼着咬，吮吸和舔吻都不落下，直到乳丘鼓胀出柔软弧度——亲眼见证变化过程的及川每每在这种场合都要败下阵来，体温会迅速蒸腾都是那块皮肉无法承受潮热气流的错。  
  
可是现在他只好自己来了，保底三个小时的车程横亘在两人之间，一切相互熟知的小动作都成了独处时的坏习惯，像个密谋思念的共犯。  
  
“对对，乳头也要好好摸……”  
  
仿佛能预见及川的动作，宫侑这一声把他惊了个激灵，忙扭头确认自己是不是开了摄像，而那边已经在自顾往下：“我说过的吧，口感真是不要太好。想象是我在亲你，及川前辈，咬到乳头立起来的程度、再用舌面碾过去的话，你都爽到差点直接去了。”  
  
“…呼啊、…不是，我才没有！”  
  
“你有，而且最喜欢我这么舔了，每次都夹得死死的，不过进去根手指而已啊。”  
  
及川没忍住喘出了声，那头的自说自话越发起劲，什么“腰先别扭”、“都湿了吧”，更过分的他复述不出来，也很难装作没听见。宫侑肯定是从他越发支吾的应答里听出端倪，变本加厉诱导可怜前辈自己开拓、架势像是不把要亲自动手的恶劣行径全数教他实践不肯罢休。  
  
“感受到吗？及川さん里面烫得不行，实在很难让人温柔。”  
  
受近畿方言圆滑咬字的驱使，长期控球的指节正被及川含在自己身体里——那感觉说不出的别扭，可他现在无暇顾及有些狼狈的羞耻心，只管做通往更强快感的探索。  
  
“嗯…、热……”  
  
“要到了吗？”耐性极佳的捕食者用温言软语将猎物哄进深渊，他能想象及川加促的心跳、发沉的吐息，还有本该由他没入的地方传来紧致的热感，一切的一切都在掌控之中，“别偷懒哦、及川さん，手要动得勤一点，温和的方式已经不适合你了。”  
  
“哈……差一、点，再多喊我……”  
  
“嗯？及川前辈？及川…啊，我知道了。原来有那么喜欢我啊、徹さん？”  
  
那边的及川安静一会儿，喘着气训了他一声“笨蛋”——在宫侑看不到的地方，积攒的欲望已经发泄出来，余热粘了满手、看起来色情得不行。  
  
这不是没反驳嘛。嘴欠了两句后被单方面暴力切断通话的宫侑摘下耳机，边在LINE上键入“爽完不认人的过分前辈快洗澡”这样的催促，边后仰着倒入床铺解决下半身的烂摊子。  
  
“啊～啊，真想碰前辈。”

  


一句简单的“想见你”，别扭的两人都说不出口。

Fin.


End file.
